


Under the weather-Shelter

by Kamigarin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, i can't dialouge, i refuse to name it as Oma, saiouma, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigarin/pseuds/Kamigarin
Summary: In short, a one shot where Shuichi and Ouma gets into a predicament.





	Under the weather-Shelter

Under the grey skies, almost nothing can be seen. Water pouring like a fountain as it was swiftly being carried by the harsh winds. It was almost impossible to see anything from a 20 metre radius. Under a random block, Shuichi and Ouma let out soft pants as water leaked from both. Out of the two of them, Shuichi was drenched from head to toe in comparison to Ouma who only had gotten his legs , the top of his head and his back wet. The detective looked out and deduced that both would have to be confined in this shelter for at least an hour or so. He sighs in relief.

As Shuichi turns to see if Ouma was okay, the detective lets out a sneeze. He felt his body was in a bathtub filled with ice . Once more, he sneezes. Shuichi sat on the bench that was in front of a candy shop which had its doors shut. He tried to hug himself tightly to reduce the cold his body felt but to no avail. A few minutes passed and he shuts his eyes tightly until soft blows were near his lips. The detective quickly opened his eyes and saw a pair of violet ones looking back at him. Shuichi's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but before a single sound could escape, Ouma presses a finger of silence onto his lips. Hushes were the only thing that came out of the supreme leader's mouth before grabbing onto the black cloak that had laid behind and spreading it open, engulfing the both of them.

On the underside of the black cloak, were the colors of the leader's eyes. Violet surrounded them now. Ouma was quick to embrace Shuichi into his arms. Not knowing how else to respond, Shuichi returns the embrace. He actually felt quite warm surprisingly. Of course ,the fact that there's a cloth around them and because of body heat , it did warmed them up. Nothing new there, however, it was the fact that the other boy he was hugging onto was warmer. With Ouma's pale complexion and unwelcoming nature, it didn't seem to fit the warmth he was giving to the detective. Shuichi pulled the other closer to him, tightening his grip on the leader's small frame. Ouma smirks and did not dare pull back from what he had started.Ouma was like a plushy at this point.. A plushie with soft fur with cute adornments on.. but also wet. Although,he didn't want to let him go.

Ouma places his hands on the detective's face. They then stared into each other's eyes. It was like time had stopped, Shuichi could notice how beautiful Ouma's eyes were. His violet- no, amethyst eyes, reflected back shuichi's image with clarity. It was like the moon's reflection on a water surface, all oh so mesmerising. Ouma giggles,snapping the detective from the trance. The supreme leader questioned Shuichi. Shuichi blushed and his face turned more and more redder when Ouma continuously pressed on with questions. Knowing that it was pointless to answer questions that Ouma knew the answers to, he tried to remain calm and silent. Ouma giggles once more and asked Shuichi to look at him.Shuichi did as he was told and was stopped abruptly on his tracks as the feeling of something soft presses itself onto his lips. Slowly, it retracts. Ouma gives him a small smile. Shuichi held onto the leader's soft cheeks and pulled him back into the gentle kiss. Ouma did not attempt to push his beloved away, instead, he wrapped his arms around the detective's neck and instinctively returned the kiss. Both released one another from the kiss and slowly leaned their heads against each other's necks.

Shuichi took a quick look outside and noticed that the surroundings were slightly more clearer to see than before. He turned back to Ouma who was nuzzling himself against his chest.It kinda reminded Shuichi of Himiko funny enough, he then lets out a chuckle. The heat that was now engulfing both felt so pleasant. Shuichi's once ice bath was now filled to the brim with warm,flowing water. The warmth felt like a lovely afternoon. It had enveloped itself within the detective's core. Despite how drenched,sticky and cold he was before, all he could have ever felt at this point of time was comfort. What had Ouma placed on him? A blessing? Magic? Who knows. Ouma worked in many mysterious ways after all. Shuichi decided to sweep away all of those thoughts. For him, figuring out the supreme leader in his entirety was difficult on its own, but, he's very sure that that's one of the many things that made Ouma all the more special to him. Silence filled the air, neither wanting to let go of this precious moment. The rain danced vigorously yet their shelter remains. A shelter that is unbreakable. A shelter that repels away all worry. A shelter that only the detective and the supreme leader could stay under. Nothing could ever seemingly destroy such a durable thing.

"I really love you..Saihara-chan..~ That's no lie.."

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if my writing sucks, it's my first time so i hope you all can bear with me! >D<;;
> 
> When i think of atmospheric scenes, i think that minimum words and more descriptions brings the scenes to life. When there is dialogue, it should have more impact to the scene, pretty much.   
> I do hope you guys enjoy my writing here and please, criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
